That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 14
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny and Chad make a bet with each other. Chad has to spend time with Nico & Grady. Sonny has to keep Tawni away from her Coco Moco Coco.  Who will win the bet? Continued from episode 13. PLEASE R&R!


That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 14

**No One's POV**

Chad, Nico & Grady arrived at their floor.

"WHOA!" Nico and Grady shouted and heard their voices echo.  
There was a mini tennis & basketball court, mini baseball,football, & soccer field. There were also volleyball nets set up. And to top it all off, there was a fully stocked bar with water, soda, juice, food, etc.

"Where's the exercise machines?" Grady asked.

"Oh, the machines? They're on a whole other floor," Chad waved his hands around as Nico fainted and Grady stepped out of the way.

"Uh, Chad? I think Nico just fainted," Grady looked down at Nico who was passed out on the floor.

Chad scratched his forehead. "We could just leave him here for now with one of the nurses in the infirmary downstairs taking care of him. Ya know, while we go off and have fun,"

Grady thought about it for a moment. Chad shrugged as he grabbed a bottle water. "Or, we could always wake him up by pouring water in his mouth."

"As tempting as the 1st option was, I'm gonna go with the second one," Grady put his hands up in defense.

Chad smirked. "Okay, it's you're call," Chad poured some water down Nico's mouth. A few seconds later, Nico started coughing and then he was conscious again.

"Where am I?" Nico looked around the room. "Oh, right, how could I forget?" Nico smacked himself in the head.

Chad nodded. "I'm gonna keep this water bottle in case you pass out again,"

**With Sonny & Tawni**

"Where's Nico and Grady?" Tawni asked as she entered the prop house with Sonny.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? They left 40 minutes ago with Chad," Sonny said as she sat down on the couch, picking up a magazine.

"But Nico and Grady would **never** hang out with Chad," Tawni scoffed as she sat down in a chair nearby and started doing her nails.

"It's kind of a long story, and you wouldn't want to hear it. Especially when it involves Nico & Grady. Let's just say it has to do with a bet," Sonny said with a devious smile.

"I bet they'll have the time of their lives," Tawni snorted with laughter. (A/N: The same way she did in Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star? :D)

"You got that right!" Sonny and Tawni high fived each other. "So, how's the lip gloss going?"

"It's great! I've been reapplying every 30 minutes!" Tawni smiled.

"That's great Tawni! I just want to make sure you make this a memorable moment," Sonny put her hand on Tawni's shoulder.

"Uh,..thanks Sonny," Tawni said as she softly brushed off Sonny's hand awkwardly. "In fact, I'm the new spokesperson for the Coco Extreme Factor! The executives called and said this is going to be the new exclusive Tawni Hart lip gloss!"

"Oh my gosh! That's go amazing! Now everyone can look fabulously Tawni!" Sonny smiled.

"Yeah, all I have to do is to wear it for 3 hours. Almost 1 more hour left!" Tawni cheered.

**With Chad, Nico & Grady**

"Come on Chad! Can we stay for another 2 1/2 hours?" Nico & Grady pleaded as they got on the elevator to the lobby.

"Guys, the deal was 2 1/2 hours, it's **3 hours** which means I spent an _extra_ 1/2 hour with you!" Chad smirked at them.

"But,...it only felt like 1 hour! Which technically,..." Grady rambled.

"Guys, we have to get back to Condor Studios anyway. Let's go," Chad said as the elevator door opened. Nico & Grady slowly trailed behind Chad. Chad went out to the parking lot and got into the car while Nico & Grady made their way to the car.

Chad rolled down the passenger's side window. "Come on _ladies_ we haven't got all day. Now get in the car," Nico & Grady reluctantly got into the car. Chad drove out of the parking lot and onto the street.

**With Tawni & Sonny**

"Hey Tawni, it's 1 hour already, you can take off the lip gloss," Sonny said as she entered their dressing room.

"Oh, I know. I've gotten so used to it, I'm just going to keep it on," Tawni shrugged.

"Okay, I'll be outside. If you need me, give me a call or text me," Sonny said as she went out the door.

**Sonny's POV**

_Where's Chad, Grady & Nico? They should've been back 40 minutes ago. Hm,...maybe they're fighting over whether they should stop for ice cream. Oh well,..._

I walked to the front entrance and saw Chad, Nico & Grady walking towards the door.

"Hey Sonny!" Nico & Grady exclaimed, running towards me and giving me a hug.

"Hey guys?" I asked as Chad leaned against the door frame, raising one of his eyebrows.

I smiled at him when Nico & Grady let go.

"So either it was really bad or you guys really missed me," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It was actually really fun. We had a great time," Grady nodded.

"_And_ we missed you," Nico added.

I smiled. "You guys are so thoughtful,"

Grady replied. "We're so happy, we don't even care about the free supply of frozen yogurt!"

"Yeah, well, we better get going," Nico said as they left for Stage 3. (A/N: The _So Random!_ stage)

I watched them walk off and then I turned to face Chad.

"Hey," I smiled.

"How about we talk more in my dressing room?" Chad asked.

"Sure," We started walking to his dressing room. When we got there, we sat down.

"So how did it go?" I asked Chad.

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it! ;)

I'm so sorry that I couldn't post! It was snowing and really windy so my internet was cut off.

:P But I will continue to write! :D So if I don't post or PM you for a couple of days/weeks X(  
It might be because of that. But thank you for being patient with me!

**And _PLEASE_** _**R/E/V/I/E/W!**_


End file.
